


Little shit

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: Bros being assholes





	Little shit

**Teasing Little Shit**

After another long day, we were sitting on the beach. Or at least I was, while Krillin thought it best to keep going. The sun just about set when Krillin finally stopped. He walked on over and I handed him a water bottle. "So, Bulma is your girlfriend?" That question was sure out of the blue.

"Yeah. Why you ask?"

"You two sure don't act like it."

"What do you mean?"

He gave me this weird smirk. "You don't kiss, don't hug. Half the time you two are arguing." He then elbows my shoulder. "So, who you really thinking about? Come on, you can tell me."

My face felt like it was burning as I looked away. "Nobody. Esh. What if I just prefer to do all that mushy stuff in private." I looked back at him and he looks downright evil.

"Sure. Right. I believe you bud." He then stood up. "I bet even Tien believes your lies."

"WHAT?" He looked back at me and his smile grew even bigger.

"Wait, don't tell me." He started to snicker. "You like Tien." Before I knew it, I had Krillin pinned as I shook his shoulders.

"Don't you ever say that shit again! I don't like guys, you runt!"

…

As we gathered on the lookout, we were all in shock that Goku was back to life. I was even surprised that Tien decided to stay awhile. Something about catching a movie later. I had to suppress my excitement for a bit longer, as we were telling our friends farewell.

That was until Krillin walked over to us. He had this smirk as he got closer. "So, aren't you going to tell everyone?"

Everyone was now looking at us, and I just wanted to punch the little shrimp. "Tell us what?" I wanted to scream as Goku near us.

My face was on fire as I tried to avoid all the stares. Well, might as well say it. "Me and Tien are dating."

There was a sudden round of cheers and hugs. But what pissed me off was Krillin's little comment. "It's about time! Didn't I call it!"

"Yamcha, what is he talking about?" I looked to Tien before looking back at Krillin, who happened to be laughing his lungs out.

"After the 23rd tournament, Krillin had asked if I liked you."


End file.
